pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth's Ditto
Elizabeth's Ditto was one of the first Pokémon Elizabeth Storybook caught in the Alola region, as her seventh Pokémon overall after Serperior. |current = With Elizabeth|caption = Elizabeth's Ditto|prevonum = 132|noevo = incap|enva1 = Erica Schroeder|java1 = }} History Little is known about Ditto's history other than the fact that when Rotom lived with its former Trainers, Ditto was often waiting outside so they could vent. Other than that, not much is known. Ditto first appeared near the end of the episode Kirlia the stalker, at the edge of the parking lot of a grocery store that Elizabeth and Rotom were walking through on their way home, disguised as a Rotom. It then showed up at Elizabeth's house the next day, having been invited by Rotom and explaining that the two of them had been friends for a very long time, since they were very young. She caught it at Rotom's request. As of Rotom's Secret's Out!, Elizabeth was revealed that she never left Ditto at the lab, being disguised as a teddy bear the whole time and she always has it in her party since then. In Ichiga Blooms!, Ditto's ability was mentioned to be but it was never used or confirmed to have it, this was mentioned by Rotom. Personality and characteristics Ditto is very close with and very protective of Rotom, and it is revealed that they have a relationship. It enjoys transforming into things that aren't living, or are simply strange, such as dishes, its Trainer, or, on one occasion, a pretty girl with green skin. It is also very cheerful and loves to battle. Unlike most Ditto, Elizabeth's Ditto doesn't seem to get any details wrong when transforming into things based on memory and often uses this skill when a move is needed that no other Pokémon in the group knows, such as when it transformed into Meloetta to calm a fight between several Pokémon. Its voice sounds like the Ditto from Deceiving Appearances! except that it talks. Best friends: Rotom (significant other) Favorite food: Kit Kats. In Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook (Game) Ditto cannot transform in this game, much to its dismay. It has to play like most of the others. In Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook 2 Jumpscare: Ditto stomps on the player after turning into a massive Tyranitar. In Battle for Victory Ditto was eliminated due to it getting too distracted with Rotom. Its elimination left Rotom very upset. Relationships Rotom Ditto and Rotom were confirmed to have a romantic relationship in Rotom's Secret's Out! Gallery Drake Ditto anime.png Ditto in the anime.png Tom Ditto.jpeg Rico Tyranitar Hyper Beam.png|Using Hyper Beam while transformed into a Tyranitar RufousRotom.png|Transformed into a Rotom Mega Diancie Diamond Storm.png|Using Diamond Storm while transformed into a Diancie Known moves * Transform Moves used with Transform * Thunderbolt * Flamethrower * Vine Whip * Swift * Leech seed Trivia * Ditto is often described as genderfluid, as its voice sounds neither masculine nor feminine. It also likes both stereotypically feminine and masculine toys and other things. * Ditto was Elizabeth’s first Normal Type Pokémon. Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are not part of an evolutionary line Category:Elizabeth's Pokemon Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Walking Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are in love with other Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters